<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Feelings by ThatOneGirl346</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508738">Drunk Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/ThatOneGirl346'>ThatOneGirl346</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Feelings, Never Have I Ever, Platonic Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/ThatOneGirl346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the interns get drunk and play never have I ever with a bottle of vodka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the unofficial summary "the interns get abso-fucking-lutely shit faced and have emotions</p><p>AnYwho hi!!!!!! I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex Karev had had a rough childhood. His dad was an addict, his mom was schizophrenic, and he had to take care of his siblings almost his entire childhood. It was hard, knowing that everything that happened in his family was up to him. He had to get food, and he had to take care of his mom before they knew she had schizophrenia. He had to change Amber and Aaron’s diapers and hide them from their dad. He had to be the one who went to college and the one who set an example and sent them money. He was the one who braided Amber’s hair and bought her pads during her first period right before he left. His family was his responsibility. He had to take care of them, he always had to take care of them. He never once got a moment of peace growing up. He never got the same family love as everyone else. He had a rough childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isobel Stevens grew up in a trailer park. It was behind a church, and once a week she would be woken up at five in the morning to them singing. When she was little she thought it was cool, but as she grew up she hated it more and more. She never knew her dad and the most she ever got from her mom was just that it was a mistake when she was young that gave her the best gift she could ever have. It was corny, but it stopped Izzie from asking again. She had worked under the table at the restaurant her neighbors owned since she was fourteen, which is where she had met her first boyfriend. She got so wrapped up in him that she forgot everything she had been working for. She lost friends because of him and gave birth to a baby because of him. She had to be the adult that her mom couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cristina Yang grew up in Beverly Hills. The first nine years of her she lived the life of any other child. She got good grades, she had friends, she had visits with her dad on the weekends. She even had a pool in the backyard. She lived every child’s dream. Her parents brought her on trips and they did fun things on weekends. Everything changed when she was with her dad one weekend. Her dad had planned a super fun weekend for them to celebrate her getting a perfect report card. She could just enjoy the time with her dad. The car crash hit them out of nowhere. She held her dad’s chest together for what felt like hours. She felt his last heartbeat in her hands before the paramedics got there. From that day forward she worked even harder. She was at the top of her class in every subject, she didn’t spare time for fun or play. Her childhood ended the day she felt her dad die. From that day forward, she was set on becoming a doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George O’Malley never fit in. He was different than his family and it was proven daily. When he was little his brothers told him that the reason his dad had to leave too much was that he was fighting monsters. They originally told him to get him to stop waking them up every ten minutes, but that scared him even worse. He was always scared that the monsters would get him while his dad was away. He slept in his mom’s bed every time his dad was away until he was seven. At every family gathering, it was pointed out to him that he was different. He faced constant pressure to do great things. He was the youngest child he was his parent’s “last hope.” He worked harder than anyone else, not because he wanted to but because he thought he had to. His parents always told him he would do great things. They thought it was a compliment but it wasn’t, it was just a constant reminder that he had to be great. He couldn’t disappoint them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meredith Grey grew up on the surgical floor. She dragged her Anatomy Jane doll everywhere and pretended to perform surgeries on her. She learned to read in the gallery and she played in the morgue. She knew surgical procedures by age twelve, she was always ahead of other kids in biology class. The hospital was her home. She rarely saw her mom, and when she did see her mom they didn’t talk or do any mom and daughter stuff. She never got to crawl into her mom’s bed when she was sick and she never got to talk about her first boyfriend. The most her mom did with her was talk medicine. She was never good enough for her mom. Every day it was drilled into her that she had to do better. Her entire childhood was based on how well she did in school and how she could impress her mom. Just winning the science fair didn’t cut it for her mom. She had to be the best or she risked losing her mom’s love. Her entire life was based on impressing her mom to get just a sliver of her love and affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apart, they were a group of twenty-something-year-olds with messed up childhoods. Together they were a group of twenty-something-year-olds with messed up childhoods who struggled to work together. They weren’t a team of surgeons, they were a team of disgruntled children who couldn’t do anything together. They fought, made mean jokes, and drank. They drank a lot. Almost all of their time they spent out of the hospital was spent drinking. Meredith’s house was basically a frat house with how much they drank. Alcohol was stashed everywhere. The microwave, under the couch, next to the toilet. It was everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far they were just a group of interns. They were a mess. They knew they were a mess, Bailey knew they were a mess, the whole damn hospital knew they were a mess. Knowing they were a mess wasn’t the problem, the problem was that they had no idea how to fix the mess that was themselves. They were just a group of broken children running around with scalpels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until they decided to play drunk never have I ever. Turns out when you mix alcohol with questions shit gets sad, and dirty, but mainly sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever felt a human heart beat with my hands,” Alex said, trying to get George drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To their surprise, Cristina also drank. “When did that happen?” A tipsy Meredith yelled from a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was nine. Car crash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoaaah. Okay okay, my turn! Never have I ever” Izzie had to take a minute to come up with something, dragging out the “r” in ever. “I got it! Never have I ever thrown up on a dead body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did that come from?” George asked while Meredith downed her shot of vodka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five years old, I was playing in the morgue and climbed on the stool and just, vomited all over the poor dude,” She explained, giggling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of being concerned everyone just laughed a little. “Never have I ever stolen something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Alex and Izzie drank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spill!” The drunk and bubbly Meredith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hunger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Alex said dragging out the vowel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Never have I ever cried during a family reunion because my uncle told me I would go to space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that!” George yelled. He quickly downed the drink and glared at Meredith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad when he got shot in the ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you cry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was twelve-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were twelve!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was twelve and I thought that if I didn’t go to space he wouldn’t love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s kind of sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on like that for hours until everyone was so drunk they couldn’t stand. George was the first to pass out since they had all got dirt on him from Thanksgiving. Plus according to anyone who asked, he was the lightweight of the group. With their group though, it wasn’t that light. He fell over straight onto Alex’s lap, but before Alex could push him off Izzie scolded him loudly. He was so drunk that he ended up braiding George’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzie came next, falling towards the center and almost knocking over the almost empty bottle of vodka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest anyone could remember was laughing at George’s hair. There was photo evidence of the hair and Alex cradling his face in a very not Alex way, which no one could remember taking. When they all woke up in the morning they were all fast asleep on top of each other, the last few hours of the night a sad blur. The beginning was very strong though, and kind of depressing thinking back on it not drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all tangled up in each other. Alex and George were spooning while Meredith laid on top of them. Izzie was cuddling Meredith’s legs and Christina had her face shoved into Meredith’s hair and her legs tangled into Alex and Georges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds for them to realize what happened before they actually moved and realized why they all woke up at the same time. Their pagers were going off like crazy. A mass trauma was coming into the ER and they had to hurry their asses down there. They all got up and rushed out the door in their clothes without saying a word. After that day, the group of messy interns became slightly less messy. It wasn’t perfect, but it was different.     </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so whatcha think??? I might have been projecting a lil bit on some of those paragraphs but shh we aren't going to talk about that. I wanted to give them at least a little bit more childhood background. Plus trauma. I wanted to traumatize them. I love to traumatize my children.</p><p>I take requests!! Please request things!! I need requests! I will write like 99% of requests. I'm currently two episodes away from season 10 so i can write anything before that and on top of that I'm aggressively binge watching it so if its after season 10 you can still request and it'll probably happen soon lmao.</p><p>AlsO!!!! (sorry its midnight i'm hyper) Please give comments and kudos. I thrive off them. They make me very happy. Even negative comments make me happy. I love feedback and just plain attention tbh</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!</p><p>- Becca<br/>&lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>